powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Theme Song: The World is Mine Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, Benevolent Boss, Dimension Lord Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Amazo, Doctor Manhattan Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Never aim at perfection. Aim at quality. Satisfaction. Happiness. Never perfection." "Power has no will of its own. It doesn't corrupt anyone, it reveals who we truly are." "I am neither good nor bad, I simply do as I please within fair and reasonable limits." "Do not mistake good will for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Your powers are yours no longer. They will be entrusted to more deserving, while your remains are recycled for the greater good." Origin Story: Before the omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being the only surviving piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the people he comes to care about, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits bestowed upon its wielders, it doesn't give them any particular "right" over others or their legitimate interests. He has a secular perception of life, considering that some entities are merely born under more favorable circumstances, that there is inherently no merit in coincidences, and that taking pride in one's abilities is simply unwarranted narcissism. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones in particular. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as primary guidelines. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his overall leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business to him, and those crossing the line invariably suffer a suitable punishment. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence and properties to match their strongest desires, using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. While he cares little for fleetings affairs, long-term love interests hold a fundamental place in his heart and are treasured accordingly, blessed with an extremely privileged life in a transcendent utopia he personally tailored for their fulfillment. Psychology Lawrence's mindset is the direct reflection of his dual origin, mixing polar opposites. His overall persona is very human, as it was gained through merging with a human being, and he proves immensely caring and generous to his own people. On the other hand, his invulnerable nature and towering problem-solving abilities lead to a radically different perspective on life, foreign to fear and suffering, thus focused on the only significant factors left : close relations and self-fulfillment. Its major backdraw is a distinctive lack of concern for unrelated people and the world at large, perceiving "like" and "care" as synonymous, which in turn essentially limits his emotional involvement to personal circles and immediate proximity. As for the others, he simply adheres to the Golden Rule, returning favors, respect and hostility in the same proportions. Lifestyle: Due to his unlimited upgradability and complete freedom, Lawrence made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, especially considering his limitless planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to discover. Despite his ever-increasing capabilities however, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, and all he desires in life is a cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and neverending adventures. He spends his existence living many successive lives on many different planes through temporary avatars like so many real-size games, exploring different ways of life and sides of his own personality, gaining a number of new companions on each of them and moving onto the next when the time has finally come. Each plane's entirety is notably memorized upon arrival for safekeeping, while access to the data is gradually unlocked alongside his experiences as reward system. While extremely adaptable, he invariably declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are as self-defining to him as his humanity and personality, all permanently imprinted at birth and adamantly unchanging over the aeons, maintaining a durable sense of identity through his endless evolution. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent due to his great valuation of free-will, though those who did earn themselves a lethal punishment are usually recycled to the benefit of the most deserving out of constructive principle. For the same reason, his overwhelming fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their liberal use would forcefully bend others' will, invalidating the previous point. Lawrence identifies to any appearence he personally designed for himself, which essentially function as the physical expression of his personality according to each specific context. He thus never takes others people's appearence, and rejects the very concept of impersonation as the worst insult to both impersonated and impersonator : the denial of self. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. All conceptual powers gained during his adventures are thus masterfully re-engineered and associated to the S.T.A.R system for optimal live adapation, then made available to Selforge Soldiers only so they may defeat virtually any kind of metaphysical opponent. Physiology Lawrence is a multifaceted being on many accounts. As a sentient shard of Prime Undefineness, he is a completely independant consciousness and living database, able to merge with and absorb any existence or phenomenon, and reengineer them into personal vessels through which he may experience reality. His mind is as flexible as it is limitless, allowing him to perform an unlimited number of tasks with perfect accuracy and exist in many places simultaneously via any number of avatars, even compartimentalize and program his mind into a multitude of subconscious functionalities. This autonomous self-engineering is the technical foundation of the miraculous Selforge Technology his transcendent utopia is based on, channeled by subconscious slivers on his own being called Selforge Essence, all masterfully programmed with context-relevant shifting functions, and spontaneously adapting to the specific needs of every situation. All avatars are directly and entirely Lawrence, like the many facets of a single crystal, though each of them is thoroughly customized to optimally fulfill his respective purpose. It notably includes a variety of specializations in terms of knowledge and abilities, especially when it comes to adventuring avatars, to preserve the planes' balance and his lasting enjoyment. Lawrence divided his own subconsious into upper and lower levels, the accessible upper level dedicated to the operation of Selforge Technology and the processing of relevant data, while the mysterious lower level hosts a boundless ocean of unrealized potentialities, the sum of all accumulated data multiplied nigh-infinitely by their complete cross-reengineering. Upper and lower levels are mutually interactive, required data automatically rising to the surface and undesired ones sinking to its depths, thus ensuring a permanent optimal balance between enlightening knowledge and blissful ignorance. It is notably in the lower level that predictive calculations are operated, to reap their benefits without bearing their burden. Selforge Materium Artificial matter entirely bonded with conscious Selforge Essence, it is the indestructible polymorphic material composing Lawrence's personal avatars. Directly channeling raw data in real time without the need for self-sustaining templates, it can perfectly emulate any kind of organic or inorganic matter and shift at will its numerous properties like texture, shape, density, kinetic or energetic charge, as well as incorporate any force exerted on it and convert them into additional power. This grants Lawrence an extremely potent, adaptive and resilient physiology, able to withstand incredible amounts of virtually any damage type unscathed, to undo any unwanted alteration instantly, to recyle any hostile phenomena into augmentations, to optimally modify his every attribute on the fly, and to shapeshift a bottomless collection of engineered phenomena from his own body, that may be used in combination with his planeswalking, absorbing and merging abilities. He can notably generate any type of elemental or energy attacks, and use the Materium they are made of to channel his absorption ability, robbing targets of resistances or immunities and obliterating them indiscriminately. Percing projectiles or bladed weapons could also absorb their target's life-force and magical energy, making short work of mighty opponents. His merging ability on the other hand allows the Materium to be used in highly beneficial ways, by infusing slivers of it within items, beings and environments, momentarily granting them a portion of its polymorphic properties, before the Selforge Essence within returns to his main body and the recipients stabilize in their new state. From transformation and empowerment to reconstruction, sentience and life anew, the potential boons are as innumerable as they are invaluable. The Materium physically seals his Essence within his avatars' bodies via complete bonding, thus reducing the use of their primary Selforge powers (absorption, replication and transmutation) to direct physical contact. Technically, they can still generate external layers of independent Essence at will to remotely implement them, but adventuring avatars are usually limited to his Materium physiology to ensure human-sized experience and immersive evolution during extraplanar travels. Sensory Processing As a sentient shard of Prime Undefineness, Lawrence’s life experiences are processed on a purely mental level. The conscious Essence animating his Selforge Materium avatars directly operates all motor functions and constantly scan all stimuli in real time, the data being automatically processed by the fraction of his mind dedicated to each of them, and converted into the corresponding perceptions and sensations. This alternative mode is functionally very similar to biological nervous systems, but offers a number of invaluable extras, like autonomous motor and sensory functions operating with unwavering perfection in any form, properties and conditions. Lawrence’s unlimited mind notably allows the instantanous processing of any sensory data in all their infinitesimal details, leading to immeasurably sharp senses, and their immediate cross-referencing with all previous sensory inputs, leading to incredibly advanced pattern recognition and deduction ability. Any sensory input may also be processed via any available sense, for example any light particle coming into contact with his Selforge Materium body may be processed as a visual information, multiplying his already tremendous visual acuity exponentially while granting it omnidirectional range. Sensory inputs may also be simultaneously processed by any of his countless available senses through mental compartmentalization, the smallest sensory input yielding an encyclopedic wealth of relevant informations. Finally, complete analysis of all environmental inputs in real time may grant his avatars sensory-based localized nigh-omniscience, by integrally processing everything on every level into a single omni-sense. His thoughts and emotions on the other hand operate on an independent higher level, which notably ensures a sovereign peace of mind and self-control regardless of any experiences and circumstances, without the need for artificial regulation. Signature Moves: - Selforge Blades : Lawrence combines wire-thin superfast Materium blades to his planeswalking ability, allowing him to instantly cut through anything and strike multiple targets from anywhere, bypassing obstacles and distances, and directly implement myriads of potential effects and modifications from the inside through superficial micro-merging transmutation. - Selforge Gates : Microscopic particles of Selforge Materium stealthily projected at will to any location via planeswalking, they operate as interfaces directly connected to the Possibility and Transcendence Matrix, allowing Lawrence to remotely materialize any available template, including an immense diversity of artificial phenomena and customized matrix entities. - Selforge Intuition : complete large-scale scanning combined to Lawrence's unlimited mental capacity allow him to calculate the local future with perfect accuracy, predicting any possible development and outcome through nigh infinite simulations performed instantly, foresight he refined into a customizable subconscious intuition to preserve his humanity. - Selforge Probability : Lawrence recombined his myriad probability-altering abilities via hyper-advanced supernatural engineering, and refined them into a united and impossibly superior ability, granting him incredible mastery over the realm of probabilities. He perfected it further via automated combination with his natural memorization power, instantly analyzing new realities and processing/integrating their specifics into the ability, allowing him to flawlessly manipulate any kind of target in any circumstances. Despite its overwhelming capabilities however, he only makes a minimalist use of it, spicing up his adventures, playing super sorcerer, and breathing life, hope and potential wherever they are most needed. Live Action: DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch Ultimate Technique.jpg|Wrapping things up DCS 25.jpg|Heart of the System Thisguy1.jpg|Invincible Monster Selforge Blades.jpg|Selforge Blades Selforge Materium.jpg|Selforge Materium : Liquid Hell-Fire Rounds Evil Onto Evil.jpg|Selforge Materium : Biological Warfare Dust to Dust.jpg|Selforge Probability : Molecular Breakdown Selforge Gates.jpg|Selforge Gates White Wipe.png|Selforge Gate : White Wipe The Steel Sirens Lawrence possesses a great number of Familiars, inspired from the Silver Sisters dedicated to the general servicing of Selforge City's population, that he collectively nicknamed Steel Sirens in reference to their combination of martial might and womanly charms. Unlike citizens’ Familars however, they spend most of their time in the specific Inner Plane they originate from rather than being individually created and permanently material, and are closer to occasional mercenaries. Sirens are randomly selected from the endless populations of the psycho-virtual multiverse according to circumstantial parameters, notably the services expected, their specific context and Lawrence's own mood. He typically summons them during his extraplanar adventures to provide various forms of assistance, or simply for their company during the more lonesome parts of his travels, their real-space relation usually mixing business and pleasure during temporary contracts. According to his preferences and as befitting of their title, the Sirens invariably possess a female personality and are shapeshifters endowed with an alternate humanoid form, or inherently belong to this kind of species. While their general capabilities are determined by their individual history, their power-level and equipment are suitably adapted to upcoming challenges during their transition in real-space, so they may optimally provide the assistance required when called upon. The Sirens were later revealed as Lawrence’s hidden children, the natural fruits of his amazing fertility and innumerable unions both within Selforge City and the outer planes. Due to their socially unmanageable numbers, they are transferred soon after conception to a special section of the Metaradise, crowned jewel of the Possibility Matrix where dreams and reality are one and the same, his virtual omnipresence within the realm allowing him to personally treasure each and every of them throughout their immortal lives, while citizen mothers may freely visit them during their daily resting period. Sea Dragoness.jpg|Sea Dragoness River Nymph.jpg|River Nymph Friendly Devil.jpg|Friendly Devil Red Vixen.jpg|Red Vixen Starry Lady.jpg|Starry Lady Gentle Phoenix.jpg|Gentle Phoenix Base of Operations Selforge City is a fully independent nation-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superbia" in reference to its all-female population of immortal superhumans. They were gradually built using Lawrence's accumulated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Theme Song: Glow Motion Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, One Nation Under Copyright, Ethical Hedonism, Living Forever Is Awesome Immigration Policy Originally created as a permanent home in between his endless travels, the place grew and evolved alongside his own progresses and discoveries, welcoming an increasing number of women he grew particularly attached to, wishing to offer them a happier life safe from harm, suffering and the ravages of entropy, and longing himself for lasting company. The joining is thus very personal, selective and informal, Lawrence essentially handpicking his favorite companions, friends and lovers he wishes to durably keep by his side. Each of them is given a personal memento, usually a piece of hand-made jewelry beautifully reflecting their individual traits. It is both a parting gift and a tangible promise to meet again, symbolizing their bond and allowing him to watch over them as he moves on to the next adventures. Their nights are later periodically enlightened by heavenly visions of Selforge City, real-time telempathic echoes from citizens shared via Lawrence’s gift, followed by lucid dreams during which he explains them his hidden depths, his happy world and the kind of life they could have together. Once they have sufficiently familiarized with the prospects and made up their mind, all they have to do is hold their memento, close their eyes and whisper their decision. Selforge Essence Logistical foundation of all Selforge Technologies, Selforge Essence are slivers of the sentient Prime Undefineness that is Lawrence, usually bonded to specific beings, objects or locations and able to briefly expand to any size. They are primarily used to materialize templates within a given space, to scan/transform preexisting environments, to absorb/recycle hostile forces or unneeded constructs, to implement/remove/modify supernatural effects, or any combination of the above. New slivers can be formed at will and translocated wherever needed through Lawrence’s natural planeswalking abilities, bonded/reclaimed and assimilated back with little more than a symbolic act of will, offering an extremely efficient, versatile and independant form of technology, assets magnified further by the integration of auto-adaptive subconscious applications. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for via Selforge Technology, characterized by an all-purpose shifting process, seemingly bottomless resources and an amazingly efficient organization, directly derived from Lawrence's abilities. All citizens are granted free access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, as well as the possibility to pursue a free romantic relationship with him - which is arguably an exquisite privilege in its own right, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness, soul-deep empathy and everlasting love. Selforge City is highly cosmopolitan, integrating countless cultural and technical contributions from very diverse planar origin, later re-engineered into many alternate versions and combinations to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accommodate the vast diversity of its countless denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an unrivalled sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is an expanding flat-shape circular demi-plane forming an evolving mosaic of magnificent urban and rural environments reflecting their local populations, an immense multifaceted complex stretching as far as the eyes can see. Its various sections are dedicated to specific activities, but each of them can be entirely transformed and repurposed whenever needed via Selforge Technology, Seira masterfully adjusting them in real time to their denizens' fluctuating needs and wishes, increasing population and personal preferences. The skies, weather, seasons and landscapes in particular gradually shift into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries matching the collective moods of its population, adding a delightful touch of wonder to the cityscape and giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. Selforge Ascension All new citizens are infused with an individualized sliver of Lawrence’s power/self called Selforge Citizen Essence that fully synchronizes with their being. The process expands and redefines their nature, freeing them from the constraints of mortal existence and welcoming them in the Selforge world. From this point on, citizens are essentially subjective beings able to freely customize their every trait based on available data through a simple act of will, much like Lawrence himself, only limited to the female gender and general attractiveness. Their ascension thus puts all citizens on a completely equal footing, erasing all pre-existing inequalities and nullifying the very concepts of inadequacy and shortcoming, allowing each and every of them to be exactly the person they want to be, most usually sticking to an ideal version of their former self. It also grants them many other personal blessings derived from his own abilities, including complete immortality, pain immunity, instant restoration, intra/extraplanar translocation, supernatural empowerment and telempathic communication. This personal transcendence combined to Selforge City's ideal living conditions naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, improved further by the natural SCE based empathic synchronization between citizens, allowing them to directly share and understand each other's feelings, experiences and emotions, making them closer than family. Social Organization All citizens sharing a marital and familial relation with their ruler, Selforge's social structure is based on the concept of sisterhood, formed between citizens sharing strong ties, common history and special affinities, often mixing kinship and romantic interest in equal measure. Sisterhoods are naturally evolving alongside their members, welcoming new sisters through joining or procreation, and eventually dividing into smaller ones sharing the closest bonds after reaching a certain thresold. As the emotional center of their life, Lawrence relies on large scale avatars to personally care for his citizens and properly attend to their relational desires. Each sisterhood notably has its dedicated avatar reflecting their collective preferences, regularly visiting on their request or his initiative, and sharing with its individual members the quality times of their choosing. This ubiquitous nature combined to his overwhelming abilities and heavenly kindness naturally lead citizens to see him as their own tutelary deity. The very close and personal relation uniting them however makes religion and worship irrelevant, he is thus simply revered for his divine qualities and beloved for his countless blessings. Sex and The City Sexuality has a special and complex significance in Selforge City, being as much a source of earthly delights as emotional bonding and self-affirmation, directly reflecting its core values. As such it is held in high regard by the community as a whole, citizens exploring and cultivating its various expressions with enthusiastic freedom under their ruler's benevolent guidance. While only women may enter and join Selforge City, he is neither jealous nor possessive, all citizens freely entertaining any relationship they may fancy alongside their planar travels. Security and Defense Selforge City exists in its own independant space-time, only accessible to Citizens and Soldiers via Selforge Technology. As a direct extension of Lawrence, it remains fundamentally imperceptible, inimitable and completely impervious to any subversive attempt, usually answered with a lethal backlash. He also incorporated a Selforge Defense System in its space-time's external layers as additional countermeasure, radically preventing unauthorized entry while stabilizing and protecting it from external forces, any potential threats beeing directly consumed and recycled in real time by the demi-plane itself, making Selforge City its own ultimate weapon and defense. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to an immense diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges, cultures and entertainments inherited from countless extraplanar societies, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telempathic feedbacks to best answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the demi-plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations and foreign experiences remain necessary for long-term fulfillment. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence designed the Selforge Reality System (SRS), an advanced network of artificial alternate realities connected to the Possibility Matrix, created via the reshaping of large-scale resources collected from a barren multiverse, and the engineered recombination of massive extraplanar data gathered during his many travels. These Inner Planes are immense and independent realms onto themselves, each of them possessing its own complex history, geography, ecology and geology, its own natural laws, exotic materials, technologies and supernatural forces, their own countless species and civilizations with their plethora of societies and factions, personal stories and political intrigues, with innumerable places to explore, objectives to accomplish, flamboyant characters to meet and mysteries to uncover. To citizens, they essentially function as a real-life version of MMORPGs, but are taken more seriously considering their persistent actuality and lasting consequences, each of them being durably shaped in many direct or indirect ways by the collective actions and decisions of the citizens participating. Each plane offers its own catalogue of abilities, evolutions and personalizations reflecting the local lore, unlocked and improved through citizens’ SCE via the completion of special objectives. Their relative power-level on the other hand grows automatically alongside their overall involvement in the plane, allowing them to comfortably change career along the way. Citizens thus spend a fair share of their lives adventuring in the Inner Planes, these excursions working as educational experiences completing and balancing their more hedonistic lifestyle, and regularly reminding them of how lucky they are. Selforge Network A semi-sentient system combining Lawrence's planeswalking to a wide array of engineered extrasensory abilities, it works as an automated information broker, collecting observational intelligence from many other planes, processing and making them available in a very efficient and comfortable format. It notably allows Lawrence to keep an eye on the planes he previously visited and watch over his many natural children, predicting threats to their well-beings and neutralizing them in advance, while subtly cultivating a constructive, fulfilling and meaningful environment to protect their long-term happiness. It also keeps citizens well-informed of intraplanar history and ongoing events, so each of them may optimally choose their destination and adventures according to their current wishes. Citizens seeking a more authenthic alternative may opt for extraplanar experiences, although the unfriendly randomness that is the rule beyond Selforge boundaries naturally leads most of them to favor the artificial but much more satisfying Inner Planes, masterfully designed to fulfill their expectations. Demography Management The ascended citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, spontaneously ovulating in answer to great pleasure while Lawrence’s seed spontaneously shifts to the most compatible genetic properties, optimally completing their individual eggs. Sexuality in Selforge City is thus inherently procreative in nature, every sexual relation with Lawrence invariably leading to a successful fertilization while citizens' SCE operate as natural contraceptive towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized alongside their mother's ID, chronological order and circumstances of conception, and enveloped in protective gem-like spheres called Life Stones. If the necessary conditions are not satisfied, their Life Stone is automatically transferred to an independent and expansive system of Inner Planes called Legacy Heaven, infused with the same Selforge Providence ruling Lawrence’s Soul Haven, where they enjoy a most delightful existence within wonderful changing worlds evolving for their fulfillment, new ones being regularly created to welcome Lawrence’s expanding legacy, savoring the best of immortal life via endless new beginnings. If citizens desire children and are suitably prepared for their role, their fertilized egg gradually matures in utero within their egg-like Lifestone via PIM technology, avoiding physiological inconveniences while ensuring a strong pre-natal emotional bonding, and the passive inheritance of the latent knowledge and understanding required to be natural exemplary children. Native citizens are raised collectively within their respective sisterhood by the mothers and elder sisters, showered with love and care from the earliest age and growing up together as very close siblings, leading to highly sociable and fulfilled personalities united by a particularly strong sense of kinship. Their physical growth follows an unusually subjective pattern befitting their nature, and essentially reflects their psycho-emotional maturation. For this reason it usually takes a very long time for them to reach full-fledged adulthood, enjoying their little world in peace and exploring new possibilities at their own gentle pace, while their collective lifestyle naturally synchronizes their maturation into harmonious generations. Educational System Education in Selforge City is based on complementary balances and focused on its human and inter-personal dimension. Basic lessons are taught within each sisterhood via a flexible home tutoring system presided by Lawrence's dedicated avatars, strengthening the family bonds between elder and younger members through the inter-generational sharing of their respective knowledge and experience. Advanced teaching is personally provided by Lawrence to citizens of all ages through inter-sisterhoods academies, in which he plays the role of both headmaster and homeroom teachers via specialized avatars, allowing them to directly benefit from his unparalleled expertise in every possible field, while building a deeply trusting and nurturing relation from an early age that continues blooming throughout their adult lives. Classes are typically composed of masterful lectures followed by play-based group experiments, notably assisted by former students who took a liking to the academic world and wishing to contribute to the maturing fulfillment of fellow citizens. They take place both within Selforge academies and during many field trips in associated Domains and educative Inner Planes. Extraplanar Children Lawrence's journeys across the extraplanar infinities result in many natural children, who according to his gendered policy and genetic mastery all turn out to be girls, their number and situation varying greatly from one plane to another. If the mothers-to-be are ready and their circumstances allow it, the conceived daughters remain with them and grow up under their tender cares, maturing into exceptionally blessed individuals as their fatherly heritage awakens, many of them eventually stepping forward and forging their own legend as heroic adventurers and visionary prodigies. If they are not ready yet or their circumstances not favorable enough, their daughters’ Life Stone is transferred following conception to the same Legacy Heaven also welcoming his legitimate children when the mothers aren't ready, ensuring them all an ideally fulfilling existence in a benevolent world. In some planes they are scattered handfuls of chosen ones whose mothers and context were carefully handpicked. They tend to be closer to him during their formative years, their limited numbers allowing him to share extensive periods of time in their native plane and go on adventures side by side, assuming a more direct and active role in their daily life and personal world. Once they are ready, he eventually reveals his true identity and their wonderful fatherland, and invites them to embrace an amazing new existence by his side. In others his daughters are legions, generations born from an informal pact with female communities, blessing them with all-around personal transcendence (beauty, strength, healing, aptitude, intelligence, longevity, etc.) via a drop of Materium, in exchange for bearing and raising one of his children. Aside from his frequent visits in their native plane, they may also meet him on his own territory during meditations and resting periods, the individual Selforge Essence within them that is essentially their soul planeswalking and materializing within dedicated Selforge Domains, where he provides each of them with the education, knowledge, training, company, relaxation and enjoyment they require, while a residual anchor remains within their original body for protection and seamless return. They can naturally sense each other’s presence and share a strong innate sense of kinship, drawing them to each other and leading to the foundation of their own organizations, orders and communities. These are typically organized into matriarchal meritocracies and wield considerable power and influence in their respective society, thanks to the superior gifts they inherited and the subtle patronage they benefit from, Lawrence’s widespread legacy ensuring a long-term cooperative stability between the plane's various countries, gradually building a better world and prosperous new age. After a long life well lived in unwavering prime comes the time for a much deserved retirement. Ritualized farewells are thus made with all family members, friends and their community as a whole, their physical form beautifully disaggregating into light dust when the time has finally come. Their Selforge Essence then fully planeswalks and materializes within an introductive section of Selforge City where a welcoming ceremony awaits them, presided by Lawrence and composed of family members who passed on before them, this reuniting celebration marking the beginning of their exquisite new life. Possibility Matrix The Possibility Matrix is a psycho-virtual multiverse, a perfect and impossibly vast mental simulation entirely operated within Lawrence’s mind. It is the virtual manifestation of the creative potential of the data he accumulated, giving form and context to the possibilities they hold exactly as the name implies, and allowing their safe exploration without any consequence. On one hand, his limitless processing and mindshifting capabilities combined to the matrix's purely informational nature allows both infinite scale and complexity, free of any cost in space, materials or logistic. On the other, the matrix being entirely based on re-engineered empirical data allows him to seamlessly materialize and implement any part of it into reality at the corresponding cost, as well as transfer any part of reality into the matrix by integrating its data/resources. The Inner Planes are notably designed within the matrix and later brought into real space via template materialization, complete with a perfect retroactive history making their true origin untraceable. The matrix also functions as afterlife for their inhabitants, seamlessly reincarnating in the simulation via transfer of their soul data, which combined to their special mind frame guarantees a drama-free existence and mutual continuity between Inner Planes and Possibility Matrix. The SPM offers myriads of invaluable applications, including primary template database and predictive model interface for the updating management of Selforge City, as well as virtual pocket multiverse for an artificial summoning system of astronomical diversity. Like all Selforge technologies, it mostly operates on an autonomous subconscious level, allowing optimal real-time efficiency in all things without the inconvenience of invasive monitoring or undesired nigh-omniscience. Selforge Metaradise Citizens entering their daily resting period spontaneously join the Matrix via their SCE, more precisely a citizen-only section aptly called Metaradise, also known as Selforge Wonderland. Each citizen emerges in their personal territory, a boundless transcencent realm entirely dedicated to their unrestricted individual fulfillment, in which the unlimited perfection of the Matrix backed-up by the entirety of Lawrence’s knowledge and engineering abilities allows the realization of their every dreams and wishes, free of any condition or limitation. Many favor the pleasure of uncertainty and choose to place their destiny under his cares, their telempathic bond allowing him to ideally reshape the entire realm in real time to their greatest satisfaction. Some prefer a more active experience, ruling their infinite realm as omnipotent goddesses, while others opt for a simpler but no less glorious path, embracing a nirvana-like existence of spiritual perfection and absolute serenity. Much like dreams, very little remains of their metaphysical experience upon their return, while memories carry on from one to the other, allowing them to fully appreciate both sides of their lives. This resting period also functions as mental rejuvenation, refreshing their emotional parameters and transfering daily memories to the passive half of their personal database, comfortably absent until called upon, allowing them to continue their endless lives without any kind of burden. Transcendence Matrix The Transcendence Matrix is a specialized variation of the Possibility Matrix, dedicated to the utilitarian exploration of the supernatural possibilities offered by the myriads of powers Lawrence gained during his endless extraplanar adventures. Their complete retroactive analysis, reprogramming and cross-reengineering allows a nigh-infinite number of alternate, enhanced, hybrid and even brand new abilities, multiplied exponentially by the possible integration of virtually any data into artificial spells and each power's customizable nature. The Transcendence Matrix operates as a sentient database, instantly processing all power-related available informations and constructing the most suited abilities to each applicant and situation, often in a spell-like form for its cultural beauty, bestowed either separately or in archetype-related packages. It is notably the source of citizens’ metahuman abilities, directly accessing the Matrix through their SCE and personally selecting, switching and customizing their individual power set for maximal satisfaction. Resource Management The continuous expansion of Selforge City and the much vaster Inner Planes completing it led Lawrence to consider long-term solutions to the increasing amount of resources required to durably sustain this geometrical growth. His first answer came in the form of a specialized Selforge Technology enabling the perfect resizing of any phenomena on a virtually infinite scale, that he called PIM (Perfect Infinite Miniaturization). It allows the materialization of subjectively immense realities for an infinitesimal objective cost, the seamless automatic rescaling of any entrance and departure empirically nullifying any notion of comparative difference. For all intents and purposes, it is experienced as strictly identical to the famous "bigger on the inside" spatial distortion phenomenon that allows the containment of large portions of space within smaller enclosed ones. His second answer took the oppositive direction, and came in the form of a deficient proto-multiverse containing infinite iterations of the same cosmic wasteland, forever locked in its primeval stage and unable to stabilize into a coherent system. Using space-time engineering, Lawrence bottled up the fascinating phenomenon within a small force-field like sphere, its encaging surface infused with a Selforge Technology operating as both impenetrable insulator and automated collector networked with all other relevant Technologies. Infinitesimal residues are thus harvested by the sphere, converted and redistributed in real time wherever needed to supply the global demand, while re-absorbed surplus are converted back and returned to the sphere. This hybrid technology was called BGW (Bottomless Genesis Well), and ensures the complementary provision of virtually unlimited amounts of objective resources for any purposes. Aside from storage and containment, PIM technology is generally limited to Selforge boundaries, their impenetrable sovereign space-time and the inherent subjectivity of sizes making it extremely cost-effective and downside-free, while the BGW allows full-size materialization whenever required and unlimited power-ups for Lawrence’s secondary abilities. Soul Haven Particularly attached to the inherited humanity he was born from and fundamentally defining the person he is, Lawrence created the Soul Haven, a hybrid planar construct standing on the crossroad between Inner Planes and Metaradise. It is equipped with a permanent and automated variant of the Global Selforge Technology used to periodically update the Inner Planes, called Selforge Providence, instantly sweeping across the whole realm, collecting all necessary informations and dynamically redefining its entirety, the plane as a whole endlessly shifting in myriads of direct and indirect ways to optimally realize his childlike dreams and human happiness. This allows him to experience the same kind of perfect world citizens have access to during their daily resting period, the system’s autonomous programming ensuring an ideal and ever-renewed balance of benevolence and unpredictability. Lawrence notably surrenders all his powers and knowledge within the Soul Haven's boundaries, entrusting his fate to the female transcendent intelligence personifying the Providence and ruling the Soul Haven as its Overgoddess, thus endlessly relearning the core virtues of humility, respect and gratitude. The Haven is his secret garden, his refuge of innocence and the cradle of his treasured humanity, where part of him can forget about everything, realize his tender wishes, nurture the best of his own nature, and more generally enjoy a simple and peaceful life without any concern, free of the burdening weight of knowledge, power, consequence and responsibility. Gourmet Plane Amongst the numerous Inner Planes composing the Selforge Reality System, one in particular stands out : the Gourmet Plane. It is the only one whose inhabitants are fully aware of Seira Selforge’s existence and divine providence, in which she plays the official role of benevolent mother goddess of protection, abundance and celebration, with her own Gourmet culture and organization guiding the plane's communities. In the early days of the Gourmet Plane, a pact was concluded between them : in return for everlasting prosperity, they would farm the bountiful land with all their might and dedicate their lives to the pursuit and providing of the most delightful flavors. They live in a perpetual golden age of earthly festivities, their planar civilization revolving around the masterly cultivation, processing and cooking of innumerable delicious ingredients into exquisite mouth-watering meals of all conceivable kinds. Most all dishes in Selforge City are grown and prepared in the Gourmet Plane, Seira guiding the grastronomic evolution of nature, and presenting one daily full course menu per village to be cooked and offered in tribute for Selforge City's meals. These are called the "Dishes of Heaven", their masterpieces prepared with all their love and gratitude, the expression of their heartfelt thanks and highest privilege, each entire village giving it their all to honor their generous mother goddess. The plane itself is an incredibly vast and extremely diverse mosaic of supernaturally fertile, regenerative and evolutive biotopes surrounding closely knit rural communities, weaved together by the plane-wide Selforge-sponsored organization, providing them the equipment required for the gathering and processing of ingredients among various other commodities. The Gourmet Plane is completely safe as part of the pact concluded with its inhabitants. In order to ensure this safety and for ethical reasons, the countless animal species thriving in the plane are all non-sentient, carefree animated hunks of delicious meat unconcerned with life and death, birthed from the earth itself at the first lights of dawn and returning to it at sundown, while the flora regenerates and evolves overnight. Every new day is thus a new food adventure, each morning sun rising on new flavors to be discovered, and each village embarking on a collective holy quest to gather the ingredients of their daily full course menu under the guidance of Seira's chosen ones, before refining and cooking them into a glorious feast whose finest pieces become their offering to her, later mass-replicated for Selforge citizens while the vast remainder is cheerfully enjoyed by all villagers to their hearts' content. Seira herself coordinates the regenerative transformation of the plane's natural environment, and communicates with its inhabitants through her chosen representatives forming the Gourmet Council of each community. They notably share with villagers the daily list of ingredients, collecting tricks, general directions and cooking recipes they receive from Seira during nightly visions, allocate the tasks and equipments delivered every morning in suitable teams, supervise the gathering and processing of ingredients, lead the cooking preparations and preside the Gourmet festivities crowning their collective work. Selforge Domains Selforge City is completed by a large number of secondary demi-planes comparable to planar satellites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside the main plane. Domains are much smaller than the Inner Planes but highly interactive and customizable, and notably host activities and entertainments requiring large open spaces, as well as exotic resorts and spiritual retreats. A number of them also serve as secured testing ground for a broad variety of technological, supernatural, hybrid and military experiments completing their simulated research development in the Possibility Matrix. Each citizen have their own private Domain attuned to their Selforge Essence that only them can enter, which notably offers an individual alternative to the collective Inner Planes, materializing the selected matrix worlds in its physical reality for them to leisurely discover and enjoy at their own pace. One of their most interesting features is the possibility to take on a leadership role, gradually building various organizations and communities, facing many challenges as they guide them towards success and prosperity, and eventually rule an entire civilization of their own making as immortal supreme leaders. This glorious Empire Building experience ideally balances and complements the adventurous MMORPG freedom of the Inner Planes, citizens being both independent adventurers in free collective worlds and majestic rulers of their own territory. Citizen Domains are also the privileged ground where their personal bonds and romantic relationship with Lawrence are individually cultivated, their exclusive access and flexible nature offering a boundless wealth of dating and lovemaking opportunities ideally matching each citizen’s individual expectations, ensuring them the periodical intimacy required while the empathic kinship and collective synergy of Selforge City retains their lasting preference as permanent living space. Citizen Familiars Aside from citizens and Silver Sisters, Selforge City is notably populated by a rich diversity of pet-like artificial lifeforms citizens are particularly fond of, many of which are specifically created on a personal basis and may be permanently bonded to them via a sliver of Selforge Essence attuned to their mistress' SCE, thus gaining the title and status of Familiar. While citizens are limited to a pair of Familiars each for long-term stability, these are endowed with shapeshifting abilities and may be extensively modified by their mistress through a specific procedure that works as an extension of citizens' own self-customization, allowing the continuation of their bonds and history while suitably evolving alongside their mistress. They possess a great level of intelligence, but usually a very childlike and playful personality, cheerfully playing around, teasing and playing endearing tricks whenever left alone, or simply rolling around and purring with adorable contentment. Despite their sheer cuteness however, Familiars are highly resourceful, possessing their own power set selected by their mistress from the Transcendence Matrix just like her own, and uploaded in them through their Selforge Essence. They usually follow citizens around during their adventures in the Inner Planes, both for their heartwarming company and complementary skill sets, and are fierce opponents to reckon with in their combat form, their power-level aligned to that of their mistress and their combined might equal to her own. Selforge Citizens: Powers: Supernatural Condition, Immutability, Potential Creation, Shape/Mindshifting, Telempathic Mind Link Archetypes: Society Of Immortals, Inhumanly Beautiful Race, Everyone Is A Super, Free-Love Future, Perfect Pacifist People Transhumanism All citizens are inherently superhuman in every way thanks to the Selforge Essence they were blessed with by Lawrence, whether during official joining or natural conception, the extend of this superiority fluctuating according to a combination of personal and objective parameters. This metaphysical union notably offers them complete immortality and existential anchoring, making them impervious to mental, spiritual and conceptual alterations, while more tangible damage is experienced as a minimal inconvenience and flawlessly restored within moments. It also grants them access to a nigh-infinite catalogue of supernatural abilities via the Transcendence Matrix, from which they may freely determine their own power set according to balance-related and context-relevant conditions, and further customize it to their heart's content. Citizens can also redefine their traits and attributes in much the same way, personally designing their new self from an immense collection of engineered templates. Physical changes and minor mental adjustments are performed at whim, while personality alterations are subjected to an interactive validation ensuring they are both enlightened and beneficial. Their Soul Data (the exhaustive information defining the person they are) is integrated to their individual Selforge Citizen Essence updated in real time, ensuring a completely unique existence and permanent sense of self independent from any circumstances. Simply put, they are indestructible sui generis souls experiencing reality via personal materialization. Lifestyle Citizens' daily routine is mainly divided between urban life in Selforge City, focused on its socializing dimension in a learning and entertaining way, and self-realizing travels in the Inner Planes, centered on touristic discovery and adventurous journeys. Each of them is notably free to organize their day as they see fit, with affinities and group effect determining the fluctuating trends. This dual lifestyle is completed by a daily resting period rhythming life in Selforge City, that operates both as immortality-friendly mental rejuvenation and temporary gateway to the Metaradise, a boundless VIP section of the Possibility Matrix in which they are blessed with omnipotent power, allowing them to freely indulge wishes that may be incompatible with their society’s collective imperatives. Language The very diverse planar origin of Selforge City’s inhabitants led Lawrence to create its own unique language early on, which he called the Soul-Word. Largely telempathic in nature and based on the Selforge Citizen Essence uniting their entire society, it merges the conventional features of written and spoken language with psycho-emotional communication, the words/sentences and sounds/inflections directly evoking the corresponding ideas and emotions in citizens’ mind, with optimal context-relevant precision and nuances. This flexible combination of comfortably universal structure and ideally personalized content make the Soul-Word one of the most natural and effective tools of self-expression and interpersonal communication. These qualities also extend to the written format, allowing citizens to personally experience Soul-Word readings as sharply and faithfully as if they were directly witnessing the related events, which notably makes literature a particularly popular hobby, living stories as if they were part of it without troublesome implication. Relations Immigrating citizens are originally lovers who came to also see Lawrence as an awe-inspiring father figure after joining Selforge City, while native ones are daughters born from them who came to also see him as the ultimate companion, and eventually request their share of love. Immigrating and native citizens thus end up in a similar relationship, harmoniously combining the best of both worlds for the greater happiness of all. In the same way, their everlasting youthfulness, complete overall equality and unifying emotional relation to him leads grown up citizens to see each other as sisters despite the generational differences, especially since the empathic Selforge Citizen Essence they all share (source of their transcendence) are individualized sparks of Lawrence's own being, protectively hosting their soul and essentialy replacing DNA. While virtually all citizens relish and thrive on the passionate side of their relationship, exquisitely satisfying and equally accessible to all, the altruistic family bond uniting them (whether adoptive or natural) always takes precedence, and their genuine long-term happiness remains the only real priority in his life. Sex Life All citizens have access to a sexual opportunity with Lawrence twice a day, at the beginning and the end of their daily cycle, ensuring a generous and equal access to all without problematic escalation. Special extras may also be awarded over its course via adult events and personal initiative, instilling citizens' sex life with a thrilling touch of unpredictability, their empathic bond allowing Lawrence to know exactly who is in the mood for which kind of play before they realize it. These two daily opportunities offered to all citizens are akin to official relationships, they are the delightful manifestation and reaffirmation of the strength and intimacy of the bond they share, taking their sweet time enjoying each other within the homey comfort of their Sisterhood or Domain. The extras are them spontaneous, short and intense, often doubling as collective entertainment, and are more akin to extra-marital affairs focused on the unbridled pursuit of sexual gratification. One of citizens' favorite fetishes are notably informal shows, as the SCE-based empathic bond uniting them allows each side’s emotions to naturally flow to the other, the arousal of onlookers directly fueling the pleasure of participants, which is empathically shared back with their chosen audience, in an erotic synergy greatly magnifying their mutual experience. Most immigrating citizens are originally heterosexual, and gradually develop a secondary bisexuality later on in response to Selforge City’s extremely attractive and empathic population, its ideally favorable and hedonistic environment. Native citizens are born this way, allowing them to naturally appreciate both sides of their society’s charms without reservation. DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle DCS 42.png|Artificial Citizen DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care DCS SC 5.jpg|Supernatural Power DCS SC 4.jpg|Superhuman Pleasure DCS SC 36.jpg DCS SC 58.jpg DCS SC 35.jpg DCS SC 34.jpg DCS SC 33.png DCS SC 37.jpg DCS SC 38.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg DCS SC 41.jpg DCS SC 45.jpg DCS SC 46.jpg DCS SC 47.jpg DCS SC 48.jpg DCS SC 49.jpg DCS SC 50.jpg DCS SC 53.png DCS SC 55.jpg DCS SC 57.png Notable Relations: Seira is a unique artificial citizen existing in symbiosis with Selforge City, blessed with unlimited mental capacity and full access to Lawrence's knowledge and abilities via a special bond with her beloved maker, leading her to essentially personify the City. She is Lawrence's first independent creation, as well as his oldest, closest and most trusted companion. They have a great deal of happy history together that long predates the foundation of Selforge City, and over time became more than friends, more than lovers and more than family. On many accounts they are now literal soul mates, each personifying the anchor and meaning of the other's existence, like twin stars revolving around each other. She is in charge of the overall management of Selforge City, handling the many databases and communication networks, operating the Selforge Interactive System, correlating every aspect of the city to the citizens' evolutive needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly. She is also the de facto goddess of the Selforge Reality System, overseeing the Inner Planes and periodically altering them to better suit their current purpose, while performing extensive overhauls from times to times to reflect durable changes of priorities. She was granted the official status of "First Citizen" in acknowledmement of her overwhelming and invaluable contribution to the long-standing happiness of her entire society, though she is commonly refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her treasuring them all equally as a single family, much like Lawrence himself. The Silver Sisters The Silver Sisters are semi-artificial citizens born from Lawrence and Seira, combining the capabilities and dedication of Selforge Soldiers to the complex sentience and human personality of natural citizens. They were historically the first citizens just like Seira was originally Lawrence’s first daughter, the dutiful handmaidens taking care of their expanding domain between two adventures and the increasing number of extraplanar companions who eventually took residence in it, until Seira eventually resigned from her career as an adventurer to become Great Administrator of the newly founded Selforge City. Sisters are conceived the natural way out of cultural tradition and to symbolize their humanity, but they are born as full-fledged adults, their Lifestone expanding to a suitable size before hatching like a spherical crystalline egg, bringing a new Silver Sister into existence. While all are born fully functional, they take the time to familiarize themselves with their world and family under the tutelage of their elder sisters. Their personality is notably composed of multiple sides representing the main stages of maturation (loli, teen and young adult), their physical appearance shifting alongside their persona, allowing them to experience the psycho-emotional complexity of life. Like Seira before them, they came to life with an inherent sense of purpose, a natural desire to be of help to their father/creator from whom they inherited their core values, that defines their existence and grants it the blissful meaning and unwavering contentment that most spend their whole lives searching for. Their natural refinement and maturity in particular shine brightly, as they were inherenty designed for excellence. They have as many roles as they have talents, their attributions encompassing Selforge City’s entire service providing sector in its myriad forms, while Seira is in charge of goods provision, urbanism and organization. Their number thus increases proportionally to natural citizens’, but like Lawrence's avatars they remain a strategic minority to preserve the citizens-centered social structure, with one Sister for ten citizens geographically sectorized into sisterhoods of their own. Selforge Soldiers Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities infused with a militarized sliver of Lawrence's power/self aptly named Selforge Soldier Essence (SSE), granting them unrestricted shifting abilities and direct access to the entire military database and global ressources in real time, freely adapting their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a mindshifted program automatically analysing the empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via the Selforge Essence within them, and combining it to available technologies and supernatural knowledge to immediately design optimal countermeasures. Soldiers are generated from a sliver of standard Selforge Essence, planeshifting to the desired location before shifting to Soldier Mode, dividing for multiple generation and materializing their physical form. This allows their nigh-instantaneous deployment wherever needed, and reintegration of form and essence once their mission complete. When fighting long drawn out battles usually involving massive numerical superiority, they will activate the RAP (Regenesis Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting power and self-replication, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. The numerous conceptual abilities Lawrence memorized during his explorations were also re-engineered into an arsenal of exponentially superior hybrid versions and placed at the exclusive disposal of Soldiers, which combined to the STAR System allows them to outclass and defeat conceptual powerhouses on their own ground. When the time has come to lay down the law once and for all, they will finally activate the OVP (Omega Virus Protocol), their Essence taking over as they explode into myriads of Materium projectives, planeshifting directly into their targets and instantly assimilating them from the inside, an unstoppable cycle wiping out all opposition within moments and claiming everything they used to be. While their emulated form may be fully destroyed by the most powerful attacks, the Selforge Essence powering and operating them remains inherently indestructible, seamlessly absorbing any force or effect coming its way. Annihilated Soldiers may thus self-restore from it in an instant, shrugging off the mightiest punishments like they never happened. It may even be expanded into a defensive living shield when facing repeated destruction, nullifying said attacks altogether. Yet for all their staggering might and incredible resilience, their most fearsome trait is that all Soldiers operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may replace any of them to handle the situation personally. Their primary purpose is the protection of Lawrence’s extraplanar children, and by extension the communities they are part of. This function is usually performed on a preemptive basis, the Selforge Network pinpointing tangible threats to their continuous well-being and sending him the specifics. Lawrence then assesses the situation, strategizes accordingly and dispatches Selforge Soldiers to fix the problem in a suitable fashion, stealthily seizing control of hostile organizations, eliminating primitive threats through overwhelming force, and methodically purging their jurisdiction of all criminal activity. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode Selforge Cosmic.jpg|Conceptual Mode Ultimate Weapons The most powerful wargears available to Selforge Soldiers were designed by Lawrence based on the direct weaponization of Selforge Essence in its Materium form, and are only used when facing particularly resilient foes or truly massive opposition, to meet objectives under strict parameters, or for tactical purposes on his direct order. Shifting Bullet - Originally created as contermeasure against targets with exceptionally powerful defensive, evasive, adaptive or regenerative abilities, it locks on the target's signature and directly planeshifts to it, merging with the target upon impact and spreading/memorizing/transmutating its natural and supernatural structure according to a predefined template, nullifying specific capabilities. It can be used lethally by converting the target into volatile materials (unstable energy), or for neutralization/securisation by converting it into some extremely resilient material. Takeover Bullet - Upgrade of the Shifting Bullet and ultimate single target ammo type, it pushes the mecanism to its logical conclusion, merging, spreading and fully taking over all the targets' systems before converting it into a fully functional Selforge Soldier, inheriting all the target's data and capabilities and pooling them into the military dabase for replication by other Soldiers. Used on targets with major tactical value, a single shot can turn the tide of a battle by enabling large-scale replication of spearhead technology, or instantly taking control of an entire organization. Vortex Bomb - The ultimate multi-target offensive device, a selective weapon of mass destruction emulating Lawrence's ultimate technique, planeshifting to a designated location and locking on all target signatures within the area of effect, before brutally tearing appart, deconstructing and assimilating them with irresistible force like a selective blackhole, while leaving all other structures and entities within the area completely unharmed. It can also be used more selectively by targeting life force, energy sources and abilities, neutralizing all targets without causing any damage, and claiming the corresponding data and resources. Omega Bullet - Upgraded combination of the Shifting and Takeover Bullets and miniaturized variant of the Omega Virus Protocol, it is the pinacle of surgical warfare, the aptly named bullet of the end. Equiped with similar locking-on and planeshifting functions, its target is immediatly transmuted/converted on impact and explodes into a massive volley of new Omega Bullets, each of them independently auto-locking their own priority target in a coordinated strategic onslaught, beheading and dismembering the opposing army within moments before engulfing their remaining forces in an unstoppable swarm of exponential annihilation. Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records